guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monstrous Eye
Seen one drop from a Redwood Shepherd in Reed Bog yesterday. Just wanted to place this on record for future work on what exactly drops them. My theory so far: Non-human creatures like Hydras, Trees, Insects and the like. --Karlos 18:40, 16 February 2006 (CST) Me and my GF both got an eye a piece from Mountain Trolls in Snake Dance. Not on the same run. Her's was first, then mine was a couple of days after that. --Gares Redstorm 01:44, 17 February 2006 (CST) Got one from a Blessed Griffon in Snake Dance. --Si Tacuisses 14:47, 9 March 2006 (CST) I've gotten them from Hydras in the Desert and once from a Mergoyle in North Kryta Province. Does anybody know if there is a point before which they cannot drop? Like, say, Charr or Devourers at levels 3-7. Zerris 05:51, 1 April 2006 (CST) When I first started GW, i had a ram's hammer and salvaged it with an expert salvaging kit, and got a monstrous eye. But It was a long time ago, i don't know if it was a Rams Hammer or not, but try it. Monstreous Eye has dropped for me from a Mantid Hatchling during the Monestary Outlook tutorial in Factions. A sign maybe that all Mantids, not just Glitterfangs, may drop these. Just had a drop in the Poisoned Outcrops of the Nightfall campaign - didn't manage to spot who dropped it but they are available there. Highly salvageable Ceremonial Cauldron, give me 2 monstrous eyes , using expert salvage kit. Got one from an Oakheart at Watchtower Coast. 11:52, 3 April 2007 (UTC) How would one use eyes to make armor? I don't mean go up to a crafter, it just seems like the end result armor would be...squishy. Skax459 18:21, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Don't expect realism in a fantasy game imo --Buzzer 07:38, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::it's for decoration Cieltsd 00:00, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::Yes, decoration. If you look closely at the Necromancer Canthan Armor (in-game is better than the images in the wiki), each item appears to have eyes embedded somewhere. The boots even have a complete face with eyes, jaw, horn and/or tusk, and projecting tongue.71.30.184.94 07:25, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Dragon Gauntlets Added Dragon Gauntlets.. Axel Monstrous Eye Salvages I have had monstrous eyes salvage from both Augmented Flesh as well as Pulsating Growth...just to help anyone out who is trying to get more of them, playing Factions will give you lots of augmented flesh and pulsating growths to try to salvage. However, from other discussion on salvaging these items, getting the monstrous eye salvage is rare... image:gw_Monstrous Eye salvage.JPG image:monstrouseye_pulsatinggrowth.JPG BunBun 14:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Inflation lol I keep forgetting to bring this up, but I'm sure most people know by now that Monstrous Eyes are nearly worthless now, with trader prices always near 100g or so. Now, I know that some rare materials are cheap because of low demand (Lump of Charcoal) or because they are so easy to get (Bolt of Silk, Steel Ingot). But what of these? Monstrous Claws and Monstrous Fangs are still expensive, and I know they are often used along with Eyes. What gives? And in any case, I clearly remember that this didn't use to be the case. Eyes used to be right up there with the other Monstrous items in terms of price. ...I guess no one can actually answer the question of what happened to these, unless you were the one person who had a stockpile of eyes and then crashed the market. The more relevant question would be to ask, When did this happen? It definitely blindsided me when I first noticed back in...September or something. (T/ ) 05:56, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :The biggest difference is that Eyes are only used in 2 armors (standard and elite Necro Canthan) which also require both Claws and Fangs, while Claws/Fangs are used in other armors that don't require Eyes (probably for this reason, I see the Necro Canthan armors very rarely in-game), which creates a huge discrepancy in demand. (I hardly ever see Dragon Gauntlets, and who crafts weapons anymore?) If you're gonna use Eyes, then you're gonna use both Claws and Fangs, too, so the price for Eyes will always be less than the others. :I'm pretty sure I remember the prices being like this since at least a year ago, when I briefly farmed Kappa before Searing Flames got nerfed the first time. They were dropping Eyes all over the place, but Claws only rarely, and they don't drop Fangs. The Kappa farm is probably what crashed the market in the first place. —Dr Ishmael 14:32, 11 November 2008 (UTC)